I Got Off The Plane
by karatekid1018
Summary: A Klaine fanfiction based on the final scenes between Ross and Rachel in the last episode of "Friends", but you won't have to watch "Friends" to understand the fic. Fluffy and a bit angsty, but hardly at all, and sorry if I botched some of the lines from the show! Rated T


**Well, ladies and Klainers, I bring you a new fic. While you don't have to have seen the Friends episode to understand this, you'll probably remember this scene if you have. Now, the words aren't down to a tee, and I've added some stuff, so…yeah, alright! Enjoy! :)**

Kurt's desperate, teary eyes scanned Newark Airport, his hands fisted so hard his knuckles were white.

"Blaine!" he called out, followed by Rachel on his left. "Blaine Anderson!"

He caught sight of the back of Blaine's head just as he walked into the boarding ramp.

"Blaine!" he called out louder to no avail. He and Rachel sprinted towards the line, trying to butt through but being blocked by the man letting people on.

"We're too late," Kurt said, his voice catching in his throat.

Of course, as a last resort, Rachel screamed.

"BLAAAAINE!" she shrieked, hoping to get his attention. Kurt sighed in relief as Blaine reentered their sight, his expression wrought with confusion.

"Rachel? Kurt? What are you guys doing here?" Blaine inquired, barely able to look Kurt in the eye. Kurt stepped forward, taking Blaine's hand.

"Kurt, you're scaring me, what's going on?" Blaine asked. Kurt sighed.

"Blaine…I love you so much. Please don't leave me like this, not after what happened in the park. I am so in love you with you, Blaine. Don't leave me like this."

Blaine gasped, shocked at Kurt's desperate plea. He was sure that Kurt would despise him after what happened that night, how he just broke up with him, "setting him free", and let him walk away.

"Sir, are you boarding the plane?" the man asked, ignoring the situation between the boys. Kurt felt like glaring at him, but didn't want to break eye contact with Blaine if his life depended on it.

"Hey, hey," Kurt said, gaining Blaine's full attention. "You love me, Blaine. You know you do."

"Kurt…I'm sorry, but I can't do this now, I have to get on the plane-"

"No, you don't," Kurt insisted desperately. "Not yet anyway. Not until this is resolved, until we're together again-"

"Kurt, I'm sorry, but I have to go now, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Blaine grabbed his suitcase and headed towards the door, sparing one last glance back at his…ex.

_God, it's even painful to think, _Blaine thought.

"_Blaine_," Kurt said, dumbfounded. After all the promises Blaine made to him, all the times he swore to never leave him, all those moments where Blaine traced his fingertips down Kurt's cheek and told him how beautiful he was…this was how they were going to end?

"I'm so sorry," he whispered one last time before turning his back on New York _and_ Kurt.

The last glimpse Kurt got of him before the door closed was the back of his ex-boyfriend's head.

Rachel placed her hand on Kurt's shoulder, her heart broken by the sight of Blaine just _leaving_ Kurt.

_He was supposed to be Kurt's fairytale ending_, she thought, _Well, I guess not all fairytales __**have**__ happy endings._

* * *

Kurt fell onto his couch, his heart heavy and his eyes fighting to keep his tears back. He ran his fingers through his hair, his mind replaying the memory of Blaine telling him he was sorry before leaving him behind.

Before his heart-wrenching thoughts could go any farther, his answering machine beeped loudly. Sighing, he pressed the button.

_"Hi Kurt, it's me_._"_

_Oh my God, _Kurt thought as Blaine's voice rang from the speakers.

_"I just got back on the plane…and I just feel awful. That is not how I wanted things to end with us, despite what happened in the park. I just…wasn't expecting to see you. I was expecting that you'd hate me and would never want to see me again, and…God, all of a sudden you're __**there**__ and saying these __**things**__…and now I'm just sitting here and thinking of all the stuff I should've said. I mean, I didn't even get to tell you that I __**still love you**__. God, of course I do, how could I ever stop? I love you…I love you…I __**love**__ you. Oh Lord, what am I doing?"_

Kurt's ears perked up, his body fully facing the machine. _Was he saying…_

_"I've gotta see you. I've gotta get off this plane."_

Kurt's eyes widened almost comically, his hand flying towards his mouth.

"Oh my God!"

Kurt heard Blaine arguing with a flight attendant, saying he needed to get off the plane and tell someone he loved them. The flight attendant was persistent, saying he needed to sit down and that he couldn't get off the plane.

"LET HIM OFF THE PLANE!" Kurt shouted as if the attendant could hear him. His heart pounded in anticipation, listening intently for any sign that Blaine got off the plane to Ohio.

Suddenly, the argument was cut off with another loud beep.

The message had been cut off.

"NO!" Kurt shouted as his heart dropped to his stomach. "Oh my God, did he get off the plane, did he get off the plane?!" Kurt fiddled with the machine, trying to rewind the message…

"I got off the plane."

Kurt gasped, realizing that Blaine's voice wasn't coming from the machine. It was coming from…_oh my God!_

Kurt wheeled around, his eyes meeting Blaine's. Barely able to contain his tears, he spoke softly.

"You got off the plane!" he said. Blaine smiled, nodding. Kurt, not wanting to waste any more time, strode forward and grasped Blaine's face to pull him into a kiss. Blaine slid his arms up Kurt's and rested his hands on his shoulders, pulling his boyfriend closer and then moving his hands down to his slim waist.

"I do love you," Blaine said as he pulled back, resting his hands on Kurt's face.

"I love you too," Kurt replied happily. "And I'm never letting you go again."

"OK, because this is where I want to be," Blaine said, his voice heavy with passion. "No more messing around, I don't want to mess this up again!"

"Me neither, OK? I love you, I love you," Kurt said, leaning in for another passionate kiss.

He knew Blaine eventually had to go back to Ohio. But now, when he did, his heart wouldn't even be _half _as heavy as it was before.

He'd know Blaine would be there to greet him when he came home, arms open and a smile on his face.

He'd know Blaine still loved him.

* * *

**Ah, Friends, the greatest show ever. **

** Sorry if I messed up a few lines, I haven't seen this episode in a while. Hope you all liked this! :)**

** Review?**

** P.S. I DON'T OWN FRIENDS OR GLEE! :)**


End file.
